É NATAL É NATAL JÁ CHEGOU O NATAL!
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: oneshot de natal! Os cavaleiros estão entusiasmados com o natal no santuário, mas Saori resolve cancelar o natal... leiam e comentem! XD


É NATAL É NATAL JÁ CHEGOU O NATAL!

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: one-shot de natal! Os cavaleiros estão entusiasmados com o natal no santuário, mas Saori resolve cancelar o natal... leiam e comentem! XD

Retratação: infelizmente cdz n é meu... e o nome Carlo pertence à Pipe.

É NATAL É NATAL JÁ CHEGOU O NATAL!

Era dia 24 de dezembro no santuário, e todos os cavaleiros estavam alegres com a chegada do natal, enfeitando suas casas, comprando presentes, montando árvores... enfim, preparando tudo para a chegada do natal... mas, havia alguém não muito feliz com a perspectiva da chegada do natal...

Templo de Atena:

Saori: mas que droga de natal! Esse monte de desperdício de comida, luz e tempo no santuário! Eu sou a única que tem direito a isso tudo! E esses cavaleiros acham que podem fazer natal às minhas custas... TATSUME!!!!!

Tatsume: vem correndo, quase tropeçando com um gorro de natal na cabeça sim senhorita?

Saori: onde você tava ô imprestável? Òó

Tatsume: estava arrumando a minha pequena árvore de natal no meu quartinho quase desmoronado, com paredes rachadas bondosamente cedido pela senhorita... uu

Saori: mas é cada uma.. até o mordomo resolve gastar com natal... ùú

Tatsume: ...

Saori: ahhh quer saber? Pode avisar a todos que o natal foi cancelado!

Tatsume: OO Como senhorita???

Saori: por acaso está me desacatando? Levantando a voz comigo, a Deusa Atena? Òó

Tatsume: fala bem baixinho, quase inaudível ... não

Saori: ahh bom, então diga aos cavaleiros que esse ano o natal não virá, que eu não quero ver ninguém enfeitando a casa, nenhuma árvore de natal montada, nenhum presente sendo trocado dia 24 ou 25, nenhuma janta especial no dia 24, ou almoço melhorado no dia 25... e tenho dito: aquele que me desrespeitar estará sujeito à mais alta punição possível!

Tatsume: voz baixinha e fraquinha sim senhorita... e sai

Saori: dessa vez o natal não vai chegar, ah não vai... huhahuhahuhahuhahuhahuahuhahuhahahahaha!!!!!

Tatsume então desce avisando os cavaleiros, que cada vez mais ficavam com cara de tacho e infelizes...

Foi então que os cavaleiros resolveram que tinham que fazer alguma coisa... então foi formada uma assembléia para discutir o que fariam a respeito.

Todos estavam discutindo ao mesmo tempo o que havia acontecido e suas opiniões, transformando a assembléia em bagunça...

Salão do grande Mestre:

Shion: acalmem-se, vamos conversar como pessoas civilizadas... vamos lá... silêncio gente...

Dite: SILÊNCIO!!!!! NÃO VIRAM QUE O SHION ESTÁ TENTANDO PÔR ORDEM NESSA BAGUNÇA?

silêncio, só barulho de grilos

Shion: obrigado Afrodite... agora vamos ao assunto da nossa reunião... a proibição do natal por ordem da Deusa...

Miro: mas nós nunca passamos um único ano sem o natal... porque disso tudo?

Carlo: pq a Saori é uma bruxa... ela não nos quer ver felizes e pra isso quer cancelar o natal...

Shion: acalmem-se... deve haver alguma explicação plausível para tudo isso... talvez ela tenha previsto outra guerra santa e esteja querendo que estejamos preparados...

Seiya levanta a mão

Seiya: mas contra quem se eu já derrotei mais da metade dos Deuses do Olimpo?

Todos: ¬¬ por causa de quem fi que você chegou lá?

Seiya: tá tá tá tá... mas eu acho que não é nenhum Deus não...

Todos: é!!! finalmente o Seiya falou algo que preste

Shion: bem... digamos então que o Carlo está certo... o que faremos?

Saga: vamos roubar a Nike, matar Atena e dominar o mundo!!!! Hihihahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Kanon: eu te apoio maninho!

Todos: ¬¬

Saga: volta ao normal desculpem-me

Shion: mas voltando à questão, o que faremos?

Dite: eu tenho um plano!!!!

Cavaleiros: tá e o que vai ser?

Dite: nós vamos fazer o seguinte...

A noite...

Templo de Atena:

Saori dormia feliz da vida em sua cama de casal espaçosa, coberta de lençóis de seda com travesseiros de pluma... foi quando acordou ouvindo um barulho de correntes sendo arrastadas...

: barulho de correntes huuuuuuuuuuuu... huuuuuuuuuu...

Saori: quem está aí? Como chegou até aqui? TATSUMEEEEEE... SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! assustada

: ninguém virá socorre-la... nenhum deles podem nos ouvir...

Estava diante de Saori um vulto com uma capa negra com capuz, arrastando correntes grossas e pesadas. Seu rosto não era visível, e sua voz era fria como uma rajada de vento de uma noite fria de inverno...

Saori: q-q-qu-que-que-quem é você? tremendo de medo

Vulto: eu sou o espírito dos natais passados... Saori se encolhe mais na cama eu sei que você negou o natal aos seus subordinados, trabalhadores de fé e esforçados... isso é muito mesquinho de sua parte... chega mais perto mostrando o rosto e encarando com os olhos inquisidores a assustada Deusa

Saori: mas mas mas...eles mereceram ficar sem natal... eles gastam demais nesse santuário... pra que eu vou sustentar um bando de molengas?

Espírito dos natais passados: mas e eles já não se sacrificaram por sua causa? Com certeza eles tiveram inúmeras provações que outros de sua idade nem sequer imaginam...

Saori: mas nem por isso eu vou continuar a sustenta-los a pão de ló!

Espírito dos natais passados: você não está se convencendo? Então venha comigo... eu lhe mostrarei o que aconteceu com você e qual será o seu futuro se continuar má desse jeito...

Saori: não... eu não quero sair daqui eu... ahhhh é tragada pelos poderes do Espírito dos natais passados

Saori depois de um tempo sendo tragada pelo escuro se vê ajoelhada na neve, do lado de fora de uma mansão já coberta de neve, mas apesar de estar na neve, ela não sente frio. O Espírito dos natais passados está ao lado dela janela de pé olhando dentro da janela. Ele se vira para Saori e a chama com um dedo para ir até onde ele está e olhar pela janela.

Saori: mas o que... aquela sou eu?

Espírito dos natais passados: sim... observe bem a si mesma... você foi assim...

A cena dentro da mansão mostrava uma garotinha de cabelos lilás lisos vestida com um vestido rosa de babadinhos abrindo presentes vistosos embaixo da grande, iluminada e enfeitada árvore de natal, sendo observada e auxiliada pelo avô - um senhor de barba bigode e cabelo, com entradas, grisalhos - que usava um terno preto. Ao lado, o mordomo os servia e esperava ser liberado para poder comemorar brevemente o seu natal.

Espírito dos natais passados: vê como você está feliz? Saori assente então preste atenção no mordomo... ele está ali esperando ser liberado para descansar... sabe porque? Saori nega com a cabeça para poder fazer sua pequena e simples comemoração do natal... sabe quando ele será liberado? Saori nega com a cabeça quando você se cansar de comemorar o natal... o que provavelmente demorará... vamos avançar um pouco no tempo...

Então se passam rapidamente algumas horas, e o espírito do natal vai até uma outra janela, mais simples e escondida e olha para dentro.

Espírito dos natais passados: é... olhe para isto...

Saori então se dirige à janela e olha a cena: Tatsume, o mordomo, está no seu pequeno e simples quarto de empregado na mansão com uma pequena árvore de natal na cabeceira lendo uma carta da mãe e abrindo um pequeno presente, simples e modesto, obviamente enviado junto com a carta. Saori percebe então que nem todos tiveram a mesma sorte que ela.

Espírito dos natais passados: ele está pensando em como ele gostaria de estar passando esse natal com a mãe... este é o último natal de vida dela... ela vai morrer antes do fim do próximo ano... ela está dizendo isso na carta...

Saori: o Tatsume nunca me disse que...

Espírito dos natais passados: ... que gostaria de ser liberado para passar o natal com a família? Ah não... ele não disse... mas e se tivesse dito, você o compreenderia? O liberaria? Com certeza não... Saori abaixa a cabeça bem vamos mudar de época...

Então tudo é tragado novamente pela escuridão...depois de um tempo novamente eles estão do lado de fora de uma casa, mas não está nevando, e a casa é muito mais simples que a mansão Kido... estão nos alojamentos do Santuário... O Espírito dos natais passados olha pela janela e dá um meio sorriso chamando Saori.

Espírito dos natais passados: olhe só... não são os seus cavaleiros de ouro aqui? venha ver como é o natal deles... isso é antes de você nascer, mas vai lhe dar uma idéia do que significa natal para eles...

Saori vai até a janela ver a cena no interior do alojamento... dentro do mesmo, doze garotos estão reunidos, de pijama, conversando. No centro do lugar, uma singela árvore de natal chama a atenção de quem olha de fora e dos garotos ali reunidos.

Espírito dos natais passados: vê a árvore? É a única coisa que os liga à tradição de natal, pois o santuário não pode gastar com grandes festas ou coisas do gênero... Eles estão conversando e se perguntando se Papai Noel vem esse ano... se vão ganhar algum presente, porque bons meninos eles foram, mas parece que Papai Noel nunca se lembra deles, porque em nenhum ano eles ganharam presentes... nessa época eles estão treinando duro para se tornarem cavaleiros de ouro... Saga e Kanon, os mais velhos, tem 14 anos, e se perguntam como contar aos menores, que tem 6 anos, apenas 6 anos, que Papai Noel não existe, e que ele não virá, não importa o quanto eles sejam bons meninos e acreditem, e que o santuário não tem dinheiro para comprar presentes, por mais que eles quisessem... no dia seguinte eles vão novamente se decepcionar, os maiores inventar outra desculpa para explicar porque Papai Noel não veio... ano seguinte, com muito esforço, eles vão conseguir fabricar alguns brinquedos como bolas de meia e outros brinquedos sucateados para colocar debaixo da árvore e dizer aos pequenos que dessa vez Papai Noel não se esqueceu deles, que apesar de não poder ter trazido muito, ele trouxe um presente pra cada um... você não imagina a alegria dessas crianças... inocentes e bondosas crianças... quando eles tiverem crescido saberão que Papai Noel não existe, mas agora, enquanto eles não sabem, isso é tão importante pra eles como é o seu dinheiro pra você, não pelo presente, mas pelo fato de que alguém se lembra deles, que alguém reconhece seu esforço, que estão indo pelo caminho certo!

Nesse ponto, Saori já está se debulhando em lágrimas ao ver o pequeno Shaka perguntar ao Saga se Papai Noel viria, porque Buda disse que ele provavelmente não viria... mas ele tinha sido um bom menino e por isso queria ser lembrado pelo Papai Noel...

Espírito dos natais passados: veja só como o natal pode ser importante...

Saori: já chega... já chega... JÁ CHEGA!!!

Espírito dos natais passados: calma... agora ainda temos a última parada... o futuro...

Novamente tudo foi tragado na escuridão, mas dessa vez Saori se viu quando tudo parou do lado de fora da mansão Kido novamente... O Espírito dos natais passados estava olhando uma janela e fazendo sinais de desgosto...

Espírito dos natais passados: venha ver no que você vai acabar se continuar desse jeito...

Saori caminha incerta até a janela e se vê, deitada sozinha em uma cama, cercada de luxo e conforto, mas sozinha, e muito, mas muito doente... parecia estar às portas da morte... Saori engoliu em seco.

Saori: e Tatsume?

Espírito dos natais passados: cansou-se e pediu demissão. Foi trabalhar para outra família, não tão rica, mas que trata muito melhor os funcionários e se tornou tão querido na família que agora, apesar de aposentado, continua na casa como um membro da família, com conforto que ele jamais teve em todo o tempo que ficou trabalhando para você...

Saori: e os cavaleiros?

Espírito dos natais passados: você se acha tão superior que jamais se tornará próxima a eles e no fim acabará os afastando... eles desacreditarão na Atena que vive em você e cada vez mais seus laços com eles e o santuário enfraquecerão, até que no fim da vida, você será apenas Saori Kido e não mais a Deusa Atena...

Saori engole em seco novamente...

Saori: isso é triste demais...

Espírito dos natais passados: o passado não pode ser mudado, mas o futuro está em suas mãos, lembre-se disso, Saori...

E então tudo escurece novamente...

Quando Saori consegue enxergar novamente, está em sua cama, exatamente onde tudo começou, no presente. Ouve batidas na porta e resolve atender, ainda confusa. Ao atender, todos os cavaleiros e até Tatsume estão reunidos querendo fazer com que a Deusa reconsidere o cancelamento do natal.

Dite: Atena, nós viemos até aqui para pedir que reconsidere sua decisão de proibir o natal, até porque você não pode impedir que o real significado do natal entre aqui, e então...

Saori: eu... Afrodite... eu tenho um comunicado a todos: eu estou revogando essa lei a partir de agora e todos faremos um banquete para comemorar o natal! Aqueles que tiverem presentes para trocar, podem o fazer, aqueles que tiverem decoração de natal, podem utilizar, o natal não será cancelado nunca mais...

Dite: Atena...

Saori: não precisa me chamar de Atena, me chame de Saori que é o meu nome... e vamos todos comemorar o natal!!!!!

Todos: êêêêêê!!!!!!

Horas depois...

Todos estão fazendo a ceia de natal juntos em uma grande mesa com inúmeros pratos deliciosos feitos pelas servas do santuário, que aliás foram convidadas junto com Tatsume a se sentar e aproveitar junto o banquete.

Depois todos trocariam presentes, e até Saori ganharia um presente de Seiya, o que a fará se lembrar de que ela também pode ser querida se for compreensiva...

Realmente o futuro é incerto, e algo que podemos mudar de acordo com nossas escolhas!!!!

OoO Oshimai OoO 

N/a: eu disse que era uma one-shot curtinha... pra não passar o natal em branco... XD

Agora que estou de férias esperem mais atualizações, XD até porque tem muito cap de fic já pela metade que só tá faltando finalizar... XDD

Ano Novo esperem por outra one-shot sobre o ano novo... mas não achem que é uma continuação, pq provavelmente não será! XD

Essa one-shot foi inspirada no desenho o "Natal mágico do Mickey Mouse" da Disney... eu identifiquei muito a Saori e o Tio Patinhas... principalmente por serem dois mãos de vaca... XD

Qualquer dúvida ou coisa podem mandar reviews q eu respondo todas as dúvidas... o/o/o/o/o/

Bom é isso...

Mandem reviews!!!

Fui e q a força esteja com vcs!!!!


End file.
